


Stamps & Post Cards

by Kaskade (orphan_account)



Series: Rickyl Short Works by Kaskade [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Bottom Rick, Crying, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Marine Corps, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, POV Daryl Dixon, POV Rick Grimes, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaskade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A two part fic that isn't supposed to be long, just something to shut my mind up. Smut is in chapter two.]</p><p>Rick is a U.S. Marine and has been deployed for almost a year. Only communicating through post cards and emails, Rick's told Daryl time and time again that he wouldn't be able to make it for the hunter's 40th birthday.</p><p>But boy, is Rick a good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Missin' You

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dad is a US Marine, which is what sparked this whole idea? I mean, we never sent each other post cards or anything because he medically retired when I was super young. But you get the idea. First chapter is Daryl's view, second is Rick's. Sort of. It ain't in first person. I guess, it's like, the first chapter focuses mostly on Daryl, but the second focuses on both, so... that's why I tagged both of them.

The archer sighs, sits in front of his laptop in the apartment he and Rick share. Or, well, it doesn't feel like they share it anymore. The clock reads 12:43 AM, but he isn't tired. The only sounds are the air conditioning and the clicking of his fingers against the keyboard. He's responding to an email from Rick.

**To: Rick Grimes**

**From: Daryl Dixon**

**Are you sure? You can't even make it over here for a day? You've been gone almost a year. I miss you.**

Daryl closes the laptop, rubbing his hands over his face. He wasn't in the best of moods; two days was his birthday and his boyfriend wasn't even going to be here for it. He stands, bare feet padding across the tiny apartment and into the kitchen.

Hanging on the wall is a picture of him and Rick on Daryl's thirty-ninth birthday; they'd gone out to eat at some restaurant that neither of them remember the name of anymore. Daryl wills his eyes away from the picture, it only makes his heart hurt in ways he'd rather not feel right now. He walks over to the cupboard, pulls out a small jar of cookies and eats a few.

Comfort food. Wasn't something he turned to, not really, unless of course, he was missing Rick. For some reason, it'd always helped him a little bit. After eating three or four, mostly in small nibbles, he put the jar away and went back into the bedroom.

He rummages through his bedside table before pulling out a smaller photo with no frame. Almost the size of ones people kept in wallets. This one was of the first time Daryl had taken Rick hunting. Rick, of course, failed to track and ended up nailing more trees with arrows than he did animals.

The memory makes Daryl smile, and he rubs his thumb over the picture before climbing into the king sized bed. It feels horribly empty, something Daryl never got quite used to when Rick said he had to deploy.

He falls asleep with the picture on his pillow.

~

When Daryl wakes up, the first thing he does is check his laptop. It's become almost routine, he's sure it'll be a hard habit to break if Rick comes back. No, _when_ Rick comes back. He's going to come back. He has to. He will.

His eyes almost light up when he realizes he's got an email in his inbox.

**To: Daryl Dixon**

**From: Rick Grimes**

**Baby, you know I'm not going to be able to come back. I'm really sorry, if there was a way for me to come back, I would. I hate missing this; it makes me hurt in ways unimaginable. If there's a way I can make this up when I come home, lemme know. I love you.**

It takes all Daryl has in him not to through the laptop across the room. He doesn't blame Rick, not much, at least. Sure, he was the one who signed up for the Marines, but he couldn't blame his lover for the deployment times.

He hits the reply button, a frown making its way onto his face.

**To: Rick Grimes**

**From: Daryl Dixon**

**It'd make it up if you could be here now. Yeah, I get what you mean, hurts me too. But I don't blame you. You couldn't have known you'd be gone for more than a year. Come home soon. Love you too.**

They didn't bother with the super long, mushy gushy emails other separated couples did. They spoke in between the lines, unspoken words in between the ones they'd typed on the screen.

Daryl flexes his fingers a bit before closing the laptop and sliding it onto the other side of the bed. He stands, strays over to his dresser. The hunter grabs a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and his vest; his normal apparel. He decided to pass the day hunting.

He snags the picture off of the pillow and shoves it in his pocket before heading down the stairs.

Daryl grabs a granola bar from the pantry for breakfast before heading out into the woods behind their house.

It's quiet, something Daryl's always enjoyed. Out here, he feels at home, like this is where he belongs. And it is, for the most part. He isn't really out here for a reason, just trying to get his mind off of things.

It usually works.

But now, his thoughts are louder than normal as he kicks along stray rocks and leaves.

Daryl wonders how long it'll be before he'll get to see Rick again. Before he'll get to hold him and kiss him and cuddle him. A small part of him wonders if Rick is ever going to come home at all. If he'll die out there, leaving one last lingering email, without knowing he'd die that day.

The hunter hates himself for thinking like that.

Rick's not an idiot, he's sure as hell not stupid enough to get himself killed. Still, the thoughts hung in the back of his head, as if to taunt him, taint his good thoughts.

Daryl's still proud of him, though.

He stays in the woods until the sun sets, until the mosquitoes are practically eating him alive. He swats at one, grunting to himself, muttering 'damned bloodsuckers' under his breath as he treks back home.

First thing he does after slinging his crossbow to the couch is practically stumble up the stairs to check his email. He doesn't know why he's always so goddamned excited to check it, each email only hurts him a bit more because he knows Rick isn't coming back in two days for his birthday.

He doesn't know when Rick will come back.

Daryl pulls open his laptop and check his email. Sure enough, there's one in his inbox.

**To: Daryl Dixon**

**From: Rick Grimes**

**Aw, babe, I don't mean to hurt you. You know that, don't you? Hey, look, I won't be able to message you tomorrow. Got some classified business I need to take care of. I love you. Stay safe.**

A small pang of unease twists the archer's stomach. He starts typing a reply.

**To: Rick Grimes**

**From: Daryl Dixon**

**Yeah, I know. Don't mean I gotta like it though. Alright. Love you too, and you better not get yourself killed out there.**

Sometimes, Daryl wishes Rick would take his own goddamned advice.


	2. Just to See Your Face Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smutty smut so beware. Also this is the fluffiest fluffy fluff I've ever written. (I've written lots of things just haven't put it up and/or taken it down.)
> 
> In which Rick has the biggest surprise for Daryl's birthday...and it isn't only coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, was NOT expecting that much on the first chapter. This was only a fic to keep my mind quiet, ha ha. Rick practically terrifies Daryl in this one but in a cute way X3 And, yanno how Rick gets shot in the first one? Did something a bit different with that. No worries; just a mention, ain't no one getting murdered. LOL.

He straightens out his military fatigues, and he can't help but smile. If it were possible, he'd probably burst with all the excitement stirring inside of him. He's got to admit; a year away from _his_ hunter was more than he could handle. At first, he barely thought he could.

But, coming home isn't all he has in mind.

He fidgets with the ring in his pocket. He hopes it isn't too fancy; it's just a normal ring with a few diamonds here and there. Okay, maybe it _was_ fancy and maybe it _was_ expensive as all hell, but he feels it was worth it.

He's intent on making sure Daryl is his, for good.

And there's no doubt in his mind that Daryl loves him. He hopes he didn't worry the archer too much with his whole 'classified' ordeal. Hell, it wasn't like he was going to straight up tell him that he was coming home to propose.

Nah, it didn't work that way.

Rick hops into his car, flexing his fingers over the steering wheel before backing out of the parking lot. The flight wasn't exactly short, so he's a bit tired. But only a little, because the excitement has kept him up this long and it won't fail him now.

He passes buildings he - reluctantly - admits he never thought he'd see again. Honestly, he has to admit - again, reluctantly - that he didn't know if he'd come home again. But that wasn't ever what kept him up those long nights. It was the sheer determination burning inside of him that made him restless.

Being away from Daryl wasn't ever easy. When he was up and about, it was mostly just like half of him was missing, or invisible. But when he tried to sleep without his archer, damn, that was a challenge. He'd gotten so used to it, sleeping beside Daryl.

But he doesn't have to worry about that anymore, because he's ready to settle now.

Rick pulls into the apartment complex. It's the first time he's thankful he lives in an apartment; that way Daryl will most likely think it's a neighbor or something.

He can't keep the smile off of his face as he quietly opens the door, shutting it behind him. Hopefully, it wasn't _too_ loud, he wants to surprise him. Rick hears the clicks of the keyboard upstairs. Good, he's still distracted.

He makes his way up the stairs, cringing lightly with each creak the steps make. He pauses when he gets to the top of the stairwell, waiting anxiously to see if Daryl heard him or not. Rick holds his breath as he puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Boo!" he shouts, shoving the door open.

Daryl almost shrieks - almost - but it's more like a "holyfuckIdidnotseeyouthere" type of scream. Then he just covers his mouth and starts crying, slamming himself into Rick.

They almost fall over. Almost.

"Happy Birthday," Rick whispers into the hunter's shaggy hair, inhaling the scent almost greedily.

"I thought ya said ya couldn' make it," Daryl says, a huge smile on his face.

Rick knows he's the only one who can make Daryl smile that way.

"Well," he starts, "I might've had to stretch the truth just a little bit," he says, dragging the 'u' in the word just on for effect. "It wouldn't have been a surprise if I'd said I was coming home."

"For good this time?"

Rick doesn't answer, something stirring inside of him. This is the time; it's when he can show Daryl he really is _here to stay._ For good this time. He just hopes he doesn't screw it up.

"Rick?" A quick flicker of worry on his hunter's face.

He scoots back from the hunter, fishing in his back pocket for the box. A deep breath.

He almost wants to blush deeply as he gets down on one knee, opens the box, revealing a diamond ring. Well, he tried not to make it too feminine, but.

"Daryl," he starts, his voice a _lot_ more steady than he's feeling right now, "I love you. More than anything in this entire universe. I love you more than I love myself. And, I want to stay with you. Forever. Will...will you marry me?"

Then Daryl's crying again, sputtering a quick "Yes!" as if it were completely obvious that this is what he's been waiting for. Rick can't help but grin like an idiot as he puts the ring on Daryl's finger. It's official.

"Yer really stayin'?" Daryl asks, examining the ring as Rick stands back up to his feet.

"Of _course_ I am," Rick says, pulling Daryl into a hug. "And, uh, sorry if the ring's, uh, you know...girly."

Daryl laughs. "Yer a huge dork, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Rick shrugs, still grinning. "Anyway, I was thinkin', maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? To, yanno, celebrate."

"Or," Daryl starts, mischievously smirking, "We could stay here."

Rick's dick certainly agrees with the idea.

He blushes. He can't make any noises except an almost-purr, nodding his head.

Another smirk as the hunter grabs his wrist and tugs him to the bed. The two strip out of their clothes, and Rick can't help but look his hunter up and down. It's been too long, and his eyes take him in like a hungry dog.

"T'fuck is that?" Daryl asks, voice laced with worry as he points to a small, circle-shaped scar on his torso.

"Oh, that," Rick says, as if he's forgotten. "Uh, there was a bit of an issue out on the field. But I'm okay."

The Marine smiles gently, kisses Daryl smack on the lips. It doesn't take the archer long for him to kiss back, as if he's been starved. His mouth tastes of cigarettes. Daryl moves his mouth over to the crook of Rick's neck and sucks.

He lets out a small moan, tilting his head to the side just barely. Daryl knows just where to kiss him; always did. Though it's been nearly a year, if not more, since they've done this, he quickly falls back into the rhythm of things.

Daryl continues to plant little kisses across his collarbone, neck, and shoulders. As if he were a holy grail.

"'S been too long," Rick finally says, little moans breaking his words.

Daryl hums in agreement, bringing his kisses back up to Rick's mouth. They kiss again, and it's a little sloppy. A mess of tongues and spit and hums of contentedness. They only pull back when they're dizzy, lightheaded and desperate for air. Gentle smiles and soft touches. Caring glances and loving kisses.

That's what made their relationship tangible, almost.

Rick stares into Daryl's eyes. "Bed?" he asks, almost shyly.

"M'kay," Daryl agrees, playfully pushing Rick down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

Rick doesn't object to this position.

Daryl resumes his kissing, kissing all over Rick's neck, collarbone, and shoulders again, earning more moans from the Marine when he sucks just the right spot of his neck. The hunter trails his kisses lower, flicks his tongue over the circle-scar on his stomach. Shivers travel down Rick's spine when Daryl moves his kisses lower, and lower, and lower...

" _Oh,_ " Rick gasps as Daryl's mouth takes in his length.

He fully agrees with himself, when he says it's been too long. Because it has. He finds it a bit hard to keep his eyes open as Daryl bobs his head, tongue flicking over his slit. Goddamn, Daryl really knows how to work his mouth, that's for sure.

A loud moan escapes his lips, a full body blush covers him. He's pretty sure it's because he's so embarrassed at how loud he was.

"Damn," Daryl smirks, pulling off with a pop. "Ya really didn't get nothin' over there, did ya?" He's teasing.

Rick whines at the loss of sensation. "'Course I didn't. Well, other than my hand, but that doesn't really count..."

"Hmm," Daryl pauses, tapping his finger against his chin because he's intentionally making Rick wait and he knows he hates it. "How's about I give ya somethin', then?"

" _Please,_ " Rick begs, because he knows Daryl loves it when he begs. Two can play at this game.

Daryl's eyes scan his lover up and down. His curls are disheveled. "Yer really hot, ya know that?"

Rick grins. "You should take a look in the mirror then, sexy."

This time, it's Daryl who blushes a bit.

"Hey, can ya pass me that?" he nods his head over to the bottle of lube sitting on the dresser.

Again, two can play at this game. "You been havin' fun without me?" Rick smirks, raising his eyebrows as he tosses Daryl the bottle.

The hunter doesn't say anything, just blushes harder.

Rick smirks at that.

"Okay, so, how're we gonna do this?" the archer asks as if he weren't just totally embarrassed.

Rick almost rolls his eyes at that, because he asks it every single time and the answer is _always_ the same.

He isn't embarrassed by the sentence that comes out of his mouth though.

"I want you to fuck me, Daryl Grimes."

Rick smirks again, Daryl nods. He pulls open the bottle and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. Rick spreads his legs so Daryl can get his fingers in. His fingers tease at his entrance a moment before the resistance finally gives a bit and he's able to get a finger in.

He starts sliding his finger in and out until Rick's begging for another. They do this until Rick's begging for Daryl.

They don't need to speak. They just look at each other, a communication between eyes, expressions, and nods. Daryl positions himself by Rick, and Rick can feel Daryl's breath in his ear.

"Ya ready?"

There isn't a speck of hesitation. "Yes!" He nods strongly.

Daryl presses into Rick's channel, earning a strong gasp from the Marine. Rick wraps his legs around Daryl's waist as the hunter slowly starts rocking his hips back and forth.

They form a rhythm of Daryl rocking his hips and Rick arching his. Rick moans loudly, his fingers digging into the skin and scar tissue on Daryl's back.

"Yer so- fuckin' sexy when ya- do that," Daryl murmurs between grunts, his words barely a whisper in his ear.

"Oh, fuck," Rick groans as Daryl hits that special bundle of nerves.

Upon Rick's request, Daryl fucks him harder, planting huge, sloppy kisses all over _his_ Marine. Rick tilts his head back, allowing for more neck suckling and kisses. This, in combination with the fucking, earns a long, loud moan.

At this point, neither of them give a shit if they have to deal with grumpy neighbors telling them to 'Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep!'

Through a bunch of hot, quick breaths, Rick sputters, "F-faster!"

And Daryl happily obliges, slamming into him even harder and faster. Rick's scratching him now, dragging his fingers down the hunter's back.

"Oh, _shit,_ " Rick grunts, tiny groans and moans escaping his lips with each time his body rocks.

Daryl moves his hand down to Rick's dick, wrapping his fist around it and jerking him off relentlessly.

This, in turn, earns an almost-scream from him as his fingers dig deeper. Small trickles of blood cover Daryl's back.

"O-oh my god," Rick sputters, feeling his orgasm coming on, "Daryl- I-"

Daryl moves slightly, arching his hips with each thrust so he hits Rick's prostate every time.

"Fuck-" Rick sputters, " _Daryl!_ " he cries out, cumming all over Daryl's hand and his stomach.

Daryl follows not to shortly after, filling Rick with his warm seed. He collapses atop his lover.

Rick smiles tiredly, burying his nose in the hunters hair.

"Happy Birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lucky, I almost gave this the most angst-y ending to ever exist like wow. But I decided against it; this is not an angst fic. It's fluffy. :D
> 
> If this was a bit rushed I'm SO sorry it was like 5-6 AM when I uploaded this. This probably sucked so bad omg.


End file.
